When the Best of Both Worlds Collide
by Eris Perap
Summary: Hannah Montana is having a concert in Danville, but after accidentally being hit by one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz' inators Miley's double life is at stakes. Luckily, she manage to befriend the two brothers, Phineas and Ferb.


_**Hello guys! As I presume you already know, this story is a crossover between the two shows Hannah Montana and Phineas and Ferb. Before reading, there is some important facts you need to know about first. (Okay, maybe it's not THAT important, just a little to clear out some potential questions.)**_

_**First, this fanfic is placed during the third season of BOTH shows. That means, Miley's identity as Hannah is still a secret, Lilly and Oliver are dating and so are Candace and Jeremy. Not that I think that that won't be obvious.**_

_**Second, this first chapter is a small preview of what will happen ****LATER**** in the story. Next chapter will start with what happened a few hours earlier. Then the story will keep follow that track until it reaches the time of this chapter, and then continue on.**_

_**Everything clear? Well, then, I hope you'll enjoy the story. Oh, and no need to be shy with the reviews****.**_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR ANY OF THE SONGS. IT ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY. **_**(Like nobody already knew that.)**_

* * *

**Preview**

"_You get the best of both worlds._

_Mix it all together..._

_Oh, yeah!_

_It's so much better_

_'cause you know you got the best of both worlds."_

The large arena erupted in shout and 'whoas' when the famous popstar finished her song. A whole forest of hands waved at her.

"THANK YOU, DANVILLE! I LOVE Y'ALL!" she shouted into the microphone she was holding.

The crowd kept screaming like crazy.

"Ya wanna hear another one?"

Her fans answered by adding on more decibels.

"Well then, here we go!" she said and started whisper:

"_The other side, the other side!_

_The other side of me!"_

The band joined in, playing the intro before the verse.

"_By day I play the part in everyway_

_as simple, sweet, calm and collected."_

A purple cloud of smoke began to take form at the stage.

"_Pretend to my friends I'm a chameleon_

_can make a girl feel disconnected."_

Surprised she glanced at the colored steam around her.

'That's weird, I don't remember that we'd intended to use the fog machine during this number', she thought while she kept singing. 'Oh well, whatever!'

"_Feel like a star, a superhero,_

_sometimes it hard to separate."_

The cloud got more massive and started to spread out over the whole arena.

"_Got too much on my plate!"_

Desperately she tried to wave off the smoke, which now completely covered the stage.

"_If you could see the other side of me."_

Now the fog was so thick that it blocked her vision.

"_I'm just like anybody else._

_Can't you tell?"_

It was like staring right into a purple wall. The smoke irritated her throat when she inhaled. The need to cough made her miss her cue in the lyrics.

"Cough!_ ... the key_

_to both realities."_

Her voice became rasping and she had trouble hitting the right notes.

"_The girl that I want you to know,_

_if only I could show."_

It became harder and harder to perform. She didn't venture any more dance moves in case she'd step over the edge and fall off the stage. Still, she did her best to keep the show going even though she had a feeling that it was pretty pointless.

"_The other side, the other side!_

_The other side of me!_

_Oh!_

_The other side, the other side!_

_The other side of... me…"_

When the fog dissipated in front of her eyes for a split second she found the whole audience turning their heads around in confusion. There was no reason to continue.

She stopped singing and lowered the mic. With a raised hand, she turned around to tell the band to stop playing, but before she even got to open her mouth something else caught her attention. Her eyes fell on the pink single glove that clothed her lifted hand, and she got to whiteness something she'd never imagined to see.

At first she thought it was the fog that played a trick on her, but when she took a closer look she got the confirmation that the appalling unbelievable phenomena was a fact. The glittery glove was starting to disappear.

Turning the hand around, she observed the wrinkled skin of her palm through the pink transparent fabric.

Her mind didn't even get to the point where she started to wonder how something like this was even possible before she noticed something else that was even more frightful. The weight from her blond wig was getting lighter.

Frantically, she started to pull her fingers through the fake hair. It was like trying to grab on to small bubbles on a raw that immediately popped when they got touched.

'No, this ain't happening! This ain't happening!'

The literally hair-rising insight made it feel like her heart jumped up and got stuck in her throat. It must have done so, 'cause something prevented her from breathing. She felt the temperature of her face lower down to the same degree as a corpse. With eyes wide open she stared out into nothing but baleful purple fog. The watery droplets irritated the cornea.

"_HANNAH!" _a deeply worried high squeaky voice came from one of the stage's wings. Through the violet cloud, the rockstar watched her best friend Lilly run towards her.

Wait! Lilly!?

She couldn't tell whether it was Lilly or her alter ego Lola. Partly because of the smoke, but mostly because of the visible dark-blond hair that transparently could be seen right through the neon-pink wig.

The girl came up next to her and grabbed her by the upper arm. Being close enough, Hannah managed to distinguish the terrified expression in her best friend's face. It indicated that this whole nightmare wasn't just a bad dream.

"Lola, what is happening?" She asked tremulant as she watched her friend's pink wig evaporating into thin air.

"YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!", Lola/Lilly yelled panicky and pulled the petrified part blond, part brunette girl into the wing.

A high screeching sound reverberated through the arena when the popstar's microphone hit the stage floor.

* * *

_**Songs used for this chapter:**_

"_**The Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana**_

"_**The Other Side of Me" (also) by Hannah Montana**_


End file.
